Ark 7 Episode 11: Hostage Situation
Participants *Felicity Hart *Densuke Mifunae This Guy... (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sg0CeRog-yQ click it trust me xD) Densuke’s music would be blaring at a smooth decibel level as he opened his eyes. He often plays music while he sleeps to help the relaxation process, and wouldn’t you know it one of his favorite songs happened to cause him to open his eyes. He’d sit up and yawn, stretching softly, and ruffling his brown hair out of his eyes. It really was time for a haircut, but he was honestly to lazy to even conceive the thought. He’d get up in his white boxers with Pikachu pics on them, and exit his room. He’d scratch his lower back and as he passed the rooms he’d take note that Danny wasn’t at the house. This was probably a good thing as he’d be all over the girl on his couch. The brought his attention to the girl. He’d peak his head from out of the badge walled hallway to see her on the cough in the same blanket he’s spread over her. Hopefully that stomach wound wasn’t that bad, it’s not like he was legit trying to murk this girl. He’d then head to the bathroom and hop in the shower, and begin washing himself up. Singing along to the song (whatever part it’s on by this time) which would possibly wake up the woman horrifically as Densuke hit no kind of notes what so ever. Weather she’d said something or not a few minutes later he would emerge from his bathroom with a black wife beater and some worn jeans on his person, no shoes of course. He’d click his remote, and shut of his play list leaving no noise but the sound of the central air unit humming and the occasional bubbly noise from the wall sized koi fish tank. If she was awake, he’d stretch one more time before yawning and speaking. “Morning sunshine. Sorry for the rude awakening, but seeing as how I saved you, I think I’m inclined to know a few things about you. After all you did try to kill me.” Densuke would walk over to the recliner, beside the couch, and sit down crossing his legs and leaning back. “Don’t bother looking for your weapons, at this point. I striped you clean the night before, leaving your undergarments in tact of course. Couldn’t have you slitting my throat at night could i? BAHAHA phew!....Now then “hostage”. Densuke would chuckle as he wasn’t being serious calling her that, however the situation was in his favor. “Tell me these things: Who are you, Who hired you, and does this concern anything with the Ryoji Family, or the Arasumaru gang?” Densuke would be giving her a soft look for some pretty straight forward questions. Waking Up With The Enemy Impresssed: All Felicity remembered was being knocked out completely. She was stuck in a dream, a dream where Wilson would be chasing her down for failing her mission, he tried to kill her saying she was worthless and good for nothing.. Felicity's head was pounding, her eyes faintly open up hearing a man talk in the distance, as she exhaustedly sits up mid-way when Densuke starts to talk to her. She stays quiet for a bit holding her stomach. "W-where are my weapons then..?" She whispers half asleep. She rubs her eyes as her light brown curls fall down her shoulder as she starts to sit up, she wraps the warm blanket around her holding her knees as she curled up on his couch. Felicity smiled slightly looking down. "Hostage.." She chuckles, as she flinches holding her stomach tighter. She can take the pain but if sure doesn't feel too comfortable. "You wan't answers.. huh?" Her smiled faded a bit. What if Wilson was looking for her right now.. what was happening? What should she do? Should she trust this strange kind man..? Felicity blinks at him innocently. "First off.. why should I tell you anything?" She grins a bit. "What'll happen if I stay quiet, Densuke?" She looks up staring at him with her bright sweet I-Didn't-Do-anything-wrong smile. "Your My Hostage Now..." Densuke would watch as she woke up. ‘even cuter in the mornings eh..hm.’ he’d think to himself. She asked where her weapons were, and simply told her. “There somewhere, only I know until I can trust you won’t put one straight through my throat.” Densuke would retort, and as she giggled to his hostage comment he smiled. It was hard to trust this girl as he didn’t know if she was attempting to deceive him even further, or was just that nice to look at. Densuke would finish listening to her, and hear she had questions of her own. Desuke would scratch his hands through his head and sigh with a light smile. “well to answer your questions I’d like mine to be answered. However I’ll give you some insinuation here. One: I can already deduce that whomever hired you has a grudge against me personally, as you know my whole name, and I already mentioned my last name, so that must confirm that suspicion. Narrowing it down to the few people who actually legit would go out of their way to kill me there are at most 3…and you’re the key link, meaning I could be caped at any moment, and I just can’t have that on my nappy little head.” Densuke would shrug, only to stand up, and stretch once more to yawn. “Should you wish to stay quiet, there’s always my charming and witty personality, along with a couple of life changing metaphors, and similes that would open your heart to change…” Densuke would place his hands over his heart playfully. “Buuuut there’s also physical torture, and that wound on your stomach gives you about..mmm…a 57% chance of escape, while I only have minor cuts, enough to subdue and get answers form you forcefully….but to be honest, I don’t wanna get physical with you, because I don’t like hitting women to begin with, let alone ones that are hired hands, and probably don’t know the entire story…Basically, we can help each other here if and only if…you let me help you. And you can do that by telling me who hired you. And what their grudge is against me….and I’ll be in your debt.” Densuke would stuff his hands in his pockets, and raise his left foot to scratch he back of his right calf muscle. “You seem like a smart girl, and if your as pretty as you are smart, then this shouldn’t be to hard to work out right? Unless your that hell bent on killing me of course.” Impresssed: Felicity looks away from him a bit blushing from him calling her pretty, she hides her face in the blanket. She pulls the blanket over her head laying on the couch. She sighed to herself. He's right she has no chance against him right now, her stomach was pretty bad not to mention she couldn't say no to him, his charm took over her. This never happens, she usually takes over people with HER charm. She peeks her head from the blanket fully pulling the blanket away from her face, she crosses her legs as she sat up pulling the blanket off her. She flips her hair out of her face looking over at the man. What was wrong with her? She felt a bit dizzy near him. She shook her head slightly nodding to him. "Fine.. Well.. My name is Felicity. I was ordered to assassinate you by a man named Wilson. First he told me to assassinate a woman named Sheeva… then to come to you next." Her smile faded feeling a bit hurt having to be beaten, once again. She felt like a completely failure, but she knew she couldn't stand a chance against him now. She looks down fiddling with her thumbs, she was nervous to look at his face to see his reaction but she looked up at him anyways. Her honey colored eyes watched him cautiously. She let her walls down near him, she felt somewhat safe. Why? She wishes she knew herself. She knew she couldn't show her face to Wilson anymore, she would be shunned for life. She leaned her elbow on the arm rest, placing her head on her hand. The Pursuit Of Vengence.. Densuke took in her cute mannerisims and studied her body motion. She was definitely getting more lax around him and it was reassuring. Most definitely. She’d pulled the blanket off and signaled anod and began to speak. “Felicity….Thats a…Radiant name. Very life like.” Densuke would nod, and continue listening hearing things…he wasn’t fond of at all. He’d heard the name Wilson, and a scowl would work its way onto Densuke’s face. He’s tried to kill him on multiple accounts, and they’ve had run ins to every accord. Wilson was a threat…and worst of all Densuke couldn’t beat him yet. He then heard the part about Sheeva…which made his heart drop. His dad had been on that case for a while now…and the woman who’d done it was sitting right on his couch. The woman who’d cuased his dad great stress, strain, and killed a family friend was now so adorably sitting on his couch…Densuke would fold his arms, droping his head into one of his hands and speaking low…and quite meacing. A different tone from before. “So…..That bastard Wilson…..is really trying to fuck with my father..no..mainly me…bastard…” The aura of the room shifted as Densuke’s chi flexed a bit, cuasing a small draft of wind to be emitted from his being. It was controlled….like Densuke was doing with his temper. He took a sigh and then sat down on the couch with felicity on the other side. He sat cuasually as he had no intention to harm her which was odd…even for him. He spoke in his normal tone. “Forgive me, it’s sudden…that the problems I’ve been dealing with recently have officially personified and is now sitting on my couch…you were a hired hand however…you sound like you weren’t even properly briefed on the situation…you did what you do and I cannot blame you…I can blame that bastard for conceiving such a plan.” Densuke would look over at her, in to her eyes and continue speaking. “Wilson aka Wilson Thomason is a world famous assassian, arguably one of the seven deadliest in the entire world. He’s killed almost any and everything under the sun, except for one man. Tetsu Ryoji, the supercop, my blood father (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsu_Ryoji It’d be best to read up on him a bit, as he is known world wide at this point xD that way it’s easier on you and your chars knowledge and you’ll know the story a bit more. ). My dad defeated him in pure combat, and ever since I guessed he’s figured I pose just as much of a threat. Wilson used to roll with a crew..the “grimmore.” A while ago they waged a war on the city,, locked it down, and tried to kill this psychic girl named Vexxen. I only know this because of my dad’s rescources, but he disbandoned his old assassian group…so who could he be working for or with at this point…” Densuke ponders for a minute before continuing. “In short, the man that hired you has tried to harm me, my sister, my best friend, and is probably the biggest reoccurring annoyance in my life right now. I’m more upset with him then you and like I said I don’t blame you…….It’s him who needs to die.” Densuke would burry his face in his hands once more before looking back at the girl. “You’ve been pretty cooperative up to this point, so how about extending that a bit? You’re a rouge now too, aren’t you….you scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours.” Densuke would smile, reassuringly as if everything was going to work out. “If you help me take down Wilson and his associates, I’ll pay you double what you would’ve been making. I can also help you with your skills and arsenal to. Don’t worry it’s only temporary, but…I do intend to keep this “hostage” situation going, until you’ve fulfilled our deal….hows that sound to you? If you feel like you have a choice that is..” Densuke would try to hide a laugh but it slipped out. He was having fun with this hostage thing, and even though…he was filled with hurt, it wasn’t for her. He couldn’t blame her, for she had no ties to the blood she spilt. It was all Wilson… Impresssed: She watched him as she noticed him, she felt remorse. Felicity bit her bottom lip as she looked down. She felt.. sad..? Felicity Hart felt sad? Why? What is going on? She couldn't believe this feeling, it's been about 10 years since she felt that way. Felicity softly mumbled, " I'm sorry.." She looked up at him nodding as he spoke listening to him carefully. "But.. Wilson.." She bites her nail gently. He's right again, she is indeed his hostage. She was leaning towards just jumping out the window and trying to sneak out but somehow she wouldn't. She just couldn't. Felicity's smile comes back as she looked up at Densuke. "You've got a deal." She takes his hand gently. "I'm really.. sorry.. for causing such a big problem. I only did what I thought was right, but what I thought was completely the opposite.." Her smile shrinks a bit as she looks down. She noticed her hand on his quickly she pulls away embarrassed. "So what should I do about um.." She holds her stomach tighter. "My stomach is hurting…" She winces a bit. "Did you take a look at it or is it blindly wounded?" She looks up at him curiously. Med Exam.. Densuke would hear her apology and nod to it. He forgave her. For she knew not what she did. As she took his hand densuke’s heart….jumped? It was quite shocking, as he didn’t really think she’d pull that move. A soft smile would utter on his lips as she appoligized and Densuke could only reply. “It’s okay. All is and will be well soon. No one blames you alright? We’re gonna rip that bastard a new one for sure.” Densuke would watch as she retracted her hand and asked a question. Her body language gave off however that her stomach was highly agitated. Densuke would turn towards her and raise an eyebrow. “ah it’s bothering you eh?...Well don’t slap me for this.” Densuke would press his hand to her stomach lightly and push her to lay back as he hovered over her slightly, and took both of his hands and placed them on her bandaged stomach. “I took a look at it, but the amount of chi I used wasn’t exactly lethal..all it really shows is that your body and your mind arent’ as in sync as they need to be, for you to take the damage that you do. If they were, this woulnd’t be nearly as bad. See?” Densuke heled up his forearms and pointed to the spots where she had implaed him with throwing knives. “If your mind, body, and soul are one, so to speak with your chi, then wounds do much less lasting damage. This is fixable, but your going to need plenty of rest and recoop before you can flex any of those abdomen muslces.” Densuke would push down slightly. “It hurts here?” if she responded he would nod. “right in the chi center. Don’t worry I know some deep breathing techniques that’ll help you out. In the mean time you hungry? I got a ass of food, we can chow down on and food helps rebuild chi beilive it or not.” Densuke would smile, but realize he was still hovering over her, and then stand himself back up blushing a bit…he wasn’t one to blush for shit. He’d take a step back and hit the controller to his t.v , which would be playing this song (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pN60DR5GQpg start at 44 seconds BAHAHA!) Densuke would panicly glance over at the t.v screen and then facepalm. This was quite embarrassing as he…had an odd taste in music…namely phil Collins and Owl city. Not exactly cool points….”just follow me to the kitchen heh heh.” He’d reach hand out to her, and if she took it he’d lead her to the kitchen and allow her roam and find her self something. Felicity stared at him happily. He was being so sweet to her, it was usual to her. She looked at him shocked as he pushed her down, she flinches as she moves back. "G-Gah.. careful.." She listens to him talk as she nods, trying to not focus the fact he was basically on top of her. She winces in pain as he pushed on her stomach. "F-F…" She nods as he asked her if it hurt. She watches him get up as she looks over at his hand. My heart.. was racing.. "Ah.. sounds perfect." She takes his hand as she stands up and follows him Apples And Carrots Densuke would lead her into the kitchen, and release her hand only to head over to the refriedgerater, and begin digging through some food to see what he and her could chow down on. “Eh you like fruit or something? I really don’t feel like cooking all that much…” He’d pull a carrot from the fridge and leave the door open so she could come over and pick something out. He had a variety of assorted juices, fruits, microwavable food and straw-berita budd lights….Densuke would point to the beer. “That’s only for occasions. I can’t stomach that stuff regularly, bad for the diet. Gotta keep my shape up some kind of way..which brings me to my next query.” Densuke would lean on the counter top in the middle of the kitchen, and take a bit of his carrot. “Tell me about yourself. You know the basics, so this won’t be to awkward. Hostage or not, it’s nice to have some form of relation. Do you have a home, or a job? That doesn’t invole slitting jugulars of the sort? Share with the rest of the class sweet thing.” Densuke would give a small wink, before taking another bite of the carrot. He sickeningly enjoyed having had someone attempt to take his life. He could also see the skill in this girl…was to be exploited. Her potential can be harenessed, but Densuke would have to see where things go before that is even fathomed. Impresssed: Felicity watched him as she looked over his shoulder at his fridge. When he walked away she pulled out an apple and she bit the apple as the sweet apple juices melted into her mouth. "Yummy..~" She shut the fridge door turning to him with the apple in her mouth. "Hm?" She pulled away from the apple chewing then swallowing it. "Oh hm, well.. I used to be a gymnast, I um.. live everywhere." She rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. "I.. just kinda left my home to journey out looking for someone…" Her usual smile faded thinking of the sick man who killed her only "family". She smiled once again ignoring the bad thoughts and continuing. "I don't have a job, I just like to kill people." She smiled so innocently almost like she didn't just say she enjoyed being a murderer. Her expression changed from sad to happy in .2 seconds. How could someone so tiny and innocent be so devious and evil? Her eyes sparkled as she looked over at him. "What about you? Have anything to share with me?" She took another bite of her apple. She was not used to being serious around people. She usually treated her life as joke.. she was a bit confused right now but she went along with it. Felicity walked next to him pulling herself up to sit on top of the counter swinging her legs. Too Close To Soon.. Densuke would eat his carrot patiently as he listened to the girls words. ‘Why…is she this…who the hell is cute in every damn thing they do….crushing on your killer Densuke? Ha….your life blows’ he’d think to himself. “A gymnast eh? I figured as much, those moves, and your figure is a dead give away…It’s impressive, you’re more agile than myself by a long shot.” He continued to listen as she mentioned looking for someone. Densuke would take the last bite of his carrot before taking note that she switched subjects. Interesting…something to dig into later perhaps. As she mentioned killing people Densuke’s mouth would drop for a second at how innocent someone could utter those very words. It was shocking, but honestly this is kasihana city. This is the shit to be expected in all honesty. Her expression changed yet again. She ‘s quite expressive, but it’s attractive in the best kind of way to be honest about it. She made her way over to him with sparkling eyes, and sat next to him on the counter, like a child. Cute. Too cute. Who does this. Densuke’s heart was pounding, but he was specifically trained not to crumble to pressure….yet he cleared his throat in nervousness. “Ah myself? Well lets see.” Densuke would twine his fingers together, his forearm now touching her tigh, and looking up, thinking to himself. “Well, I live with my mom but she leased the apartment to me, and pays the bills every month so I’m here with me and my best friend Danny. Um. My dad is arguably the best cop ever, and has personally trained me to pretty much near perfection. I did….mmmm six months? Yeah six months in jail for some bogus shit, that wasn’t my fault…but I learned some pretty interesting things about this city. Annnnnnnd I’m in a gang of sorts. Then theres other tings, that I think you should work your way up to knowing.” Densuke would look her in the eyes, and with sincerity speak. “You know, if you need a place to crash I have a couch here. Danny doesn’t bother anyone. In fact he’s one of the main reasons I stay here, the guys a trip hahaha!..but yeah I don’t think you should have to ya know….be out there from place to place. It’s sudden yeah, but well…it’s not like I’m gonna let you walk out and have Wilson try to off you ya know.” Densuke’s body was now sliiightly leaning on hers, as he looked up at her, though it was unintentional. “The only other thing I’ll ask of you…is who tought you how to fight? And your weapons are pretty fine crafted…store bought or custom made?” Densuke kept it casual, though he often came off as a flirt…well he was. Impresssed: Felicity smiled listening to him quietly, swinging her legs still. She was definitely not surprised with his father being a cop, but jail? Why did he go to jail.. she was curious but not wanting to interrupt him. He seemed like such a good person, too good to be in jail. Felicity chewing her apple she watched him carefully oblivious to his movements near her. She almost chokes on her apple as he offered her to stay in the apartment with him. "Ehm-- Ah. Really?!" Her smile got bigger, as she seemed too eager she calmed down a bit. "Would you mind?.. I mean sleeping on a park bench isn't all that bad but it really does kill your back." She smiled teasingly, she crosses her legs looking down over at him. "Plus your couch is pretty comfy." She was not used to this, a guy being so sincere and nice to her? "Well.. I um.. was trained by a man named Leon, he was a boss of The Mafia for District 2.." She chokes up a bit continuing. "He custom made these for me.. He was a brilliant man..." She swallows hard, looking away from him. "So.. ah.. Who's this Danny? Will I meet him?" She changes the subject quickly. "He sounds interesting." She turns back to him noticing as he was fairly close to her. Her little sad moment quickly transitioned to a Oh-my-god-he's-close blushy embarrassed look on her face. She almost held her breathe as she tried not to listen to her heart beating. What the hell? She's never this weird around people.. especially men. Maybe it was her stomach pain getting to her.. or maybe that's just what she wants to think. Densuke smiled as she smiled…her smile makes him smile. Oddly enough. It was strange but eh…he kinda liked it. He almost laughed when she chocked on the apple, but allowed her to continue pondering his offer. “It’s fine. You shouldn’t be sleeping on some park bench, and I’m not that ruthless to put you out on one. It’d be an honor if you stayed. I mean hell if I’m gonna keep you, you should at least get fair living game.” Densuke would then hear of the name “Leon” the man who’d trained her. The mafia he ran with in District 2 must be some legit assassians or fighter types. She was well trained, but she could use some tips. Her skill seems more so on assassination and not as much on frontal combat. “He sounds like a good man. And like he cares about his kraft of course. The weapons are nicely made.” Densuke would nod, and flip some hair out of his face so he could keep focus on her eyes…they were nice. “Oh danny? Danny Chan is…well was a homeless kid. We met one night cuase he saved me on a run in from the cops I had with my ex enemy now turned boss Keyth. He’s been my bro ever since, Danny that is. You’ll see him when he comes in…” Densuke started to pant a bit. He..knew that from this distance he could….kiss her…but they just met..and bonded..how would that look…how would that even work out. These feelings are not exactly usual for first timeys. “Ah…So Felicity tell me this. The guys you worked for…think they’ll come after you?” http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI7vG_22OHM Densuke would swallow as he now realized how close he was to her…he knew he had to keep his compsure or he’d act on impulse. In all honestly, she was so pretty he wanted to plant one on her but they literally just got acquainted. Then a song played through on Densuke’s t.v that didn’t really help the situation at all Densuke would look at her and wait for a reply by saying “I’ll protect you…” He was now terribly close to her at this point. He could lean in…and finish it. But he was respectful about it. He was going to be as respectful as he possibly could. Though for some reason he just wanted to glomp this bundle of adorable cuteness and suck face with her…he didn’t want to be hasty and it would..honestly depend on her… Two Wrongs, Might Actually Work Here.. Impresssed: Felicity analyzed him carefully. "Oh yes.. he saved my life.. I was on the streets when I was little and he took care of me.. but we made a deal that I would be his assassin, he trained me all he could, but to be honest I think he just wanted to keep me with him forever.. he treated me like his daughter.." She folding her hands on her lap squeezing her hands together tightly holding in her emotions. Her face was blank, she hated thinking about Leon, it made her anger just burst every time she thinks of the man who killed him. She grinder her teeth holding in her anger. "He won't come after me.. he's dead." She mumbled under hear breath. She's an all together happy person, but for some reason when she's near Densuke her emotions like to flip around. She watched him carefully as he flipped his hair, her heart jumped. She leaned back a bit as she was extremely… Shy? Felicity Hart.. was shy? Something is going on here.. but she didn't know what. He was extremely charming and very attractive looking for that matter, but she never payed attention to these things. She was in loss of words. "Wah.. I .. uh.." She stared down at him blinking back to reality. "Ah, your.. uh Tv came on." She points to the Tv hoping he'd look away from her, as her cheeks started to feel hot. She's never felt this close to someone new. Feels like she's known him forever, although they just met yesterday…. She snapped back to reality, with her usual wicked smile. Typical Felicity, ignoring the real world, and most of all ignoring her feelings. Although her heart was racing she still sat strong next to him. She leaned in close to him and flicked his nose teasingly. "You're a bit close buddy." She teased snickering. It could have been her chance but she took another route. Silly girl. Densuke would continue to listen to her story. He could see she’d been through pain…like everyone has to go through. Even under her deadly demeanor..she was human. We’re all human in some form of way, no matter how monsterous we try to become. He smiled as she stuttured. Does her cuteness know no bounds? Seriously?! But lucky for them both she’d flick Densuke’s nose, leaving him baffled for a second, only for a sneaky smirk to work its way onto his face. “Ahh you’re quite the charmer you are. I like that” Densuke would give her a nod and a wink as he’d then grab a bottle of water and toss it to her while grabbing one for himself. “Well in any case you need to make a full physical recovery my dear hostage. Theres cable t.v, blankets and food. I myself and heading to the work out room. Feel free to join if you up to it. Even injured, rutine exercise can help the recovery…and we’ve got to work on your chi manipulation too. Remind me sometime, I can teach ya a thing or two.” Densuke would toss his water up and down walking out of the kitchen casually, his feet piter pattering against the hardwood floor as he turned down the hallway. She was an ally gained through blood, but she could become even closer if all works to advantages needed. Impresssed: He was evenly charming as she was. She had competition, with herself. Felicity catches the bottle smiling at him. She takes a sip nodding at him. "No injury has stopped me before." She jumped off the counter and walks right next to him. "Plus, I don't want to be lonely in here.." She winks back at him with her teasing smile. "Now shall we go my dear Kidnapper." She nudges him with her hip. "Whatever helps me become the best. I'm up for it." She looks up at him with a great big smile. "I'm no lazy anyways, I like to be doing things." She grinned walking in front of him. "Now what're we waiting for? Let's get our work out on, lead the way." She follows him happily. This is the start of something, that Felicity never wanted to end. Clearly. < To Ark 7 Ep 10 To Ark 7 Ep 11 > Category:Ark 7